One of the problems encountered involves interactive communication with disabled or handicapped persons. Such persons often do not have the abilities (for example, range of motion or movement ability) to affirmatively communicate interactively and hence require the assistance of others to perform even the most basic of all tasks such as indicate what they desire. Furthermore, since they are not able to easily express what they desire they are not able to effectively communicate with and utilize interactive devices suitable for use by disabled persons to express their desires. With the rapid increase in processing power together with a decrease in the size of such interactive devices, these interactive devices are now very feasible for disabled communication if some of the shortcomings identified above are addressed.